


Not Alone

by pluto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto24/pseuds/pluto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jensen watches Jared's Gilmore Girls video he has a talk with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this after I saw on Twitter that Jensen watched Jared's video. I don't know if Jared was in his trailer on set, but it worked for the story. Also it could be seen as slash. I hope you like it. I've never written real person stories before, but J2 almost make it easy. Anyway enjoy!

Jensen got up from the table he was at on the bunker set. He had finished watching Jared’s Facebook video and he wasn’t happy that he was doubting himself about his ability to play Dean in Gilmore Girls. He knew that he was also reading some negative comments about him leaving Supernatural behind and it wasn’t fair what he was doing to everybody here. He walked out of the set determined to make Jared see that he was worth the opportunity to close out that character. As he headed to the trailers he ran into Misha.   
“Jen we have to do another video for the campaign.”  
“Not now Misha.” Jensen said not stopping.  
Jensen stopped outside Jared’s trailer and knocked on the door. When Jared opened it he looked tired and worn out.  
“Hey man. What’s going on man?’  
“we need to talk. I saw your little video.”  
Jared moved so Jensen could walk into the trailer. He sat down on the couch and looked at the T.V. It was paused on an early season 1 episode of Gilmore Girls. Jared was paused on the screen and Jensen had to take a deep breath. He looked so young and innocent.   
“What do want to talk about Jensen?”  
Jensen snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Jared.   
“Jared you know that you have to stop being so hard on yourself. You were practically a kid in those episodes and you’ll do fine on Friday.”  
“I know Jen. It’s just hard. I feel like I’m not good enough to do this and having all this success here is a fluke.”  
Jensen turned to face Jared sitting on the couch and looked at him.   
“Jare, You’ll be fine. You’ve wanted to this for so long.”  
Jared sighed beside him.   
“I know you’re happy for me, but what about everyone else. People keep saying I’m abandoning you and the show. Maybe this was a mistake.”  
“Jared you’re not abandoning anything. We’re all happy for you. Especially me. Now stop reading what people post on twitter and Facebook.”  
“Okay. You’re really happy for me?”  
“Jared how long have we known each other. Of course I’m happy for you and I’ll support you in everything that you do just like I know you would do for me. Now come here.” Jensen said holding his arms open.  
Jared slid into Jensen’s open arms on his couch and sighed. He felt so comfortable here on this set and with everyone. They knew his history of depression and did everything they could every day to help him and he was scared that the Gilmore Girls set would be different. As if reading his mind Jared heard the comforting words from Jensen.  
“Don’t worry. You’re not alone and you’ll always keep fighting. We’re only a phone call away.”  
In that moment Jared knew that he could go back to playing Dean because the people that matter will always be there and support him no matter what.


End file.
